The Long Morrow
The Long Morrow is the premiere of Season 7 on CW drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis THE MORNING AFTER – Picking up on the day after last season's finale, Lorelai (Lauren Graham) wakes up in bed with Christopher (David Sutcliffe). Confused and mortified, she makes a hasty exit, ignoring Christopher's pleas that she stay. Once at home, Lorelai tries to get rid of everything that reminds her of Luke (Scott Patterson) and ends up practically emptying her house. Rory (Alexis Bledel) receives a toy rocket ship as a parting gift from Logan (Matt Czuchry) and is baffled as to its meaning. She decides she should join him in London for the summer, only to learn he has bought her a ticket for a visit at Christmas. Kirk (Sean Gunn) and Taylor (guest star Michael Winters) cause a bizarre accident that damages Luke's diner. Finally, Luke shows up at Lorelai's door and asks her to elope. Plot Rory questions why Logan gave her a two-foot rocket (Rory's Rocketship) as a parting gift when he leaves for London to work for his father's company. After searching through Google, blogs, and chat rooms, she finds a rocket-geek who tells her that the rocket is a replica from a Twilight Zone episode. Rory goes back through her memory bank, and finally realizes that she and Logan had watched this episode in her grandparent's pool house in the earlier stages of their relationship. When they were watching the episode, Logan commented on it: "That is true love." Taylor has a camera installed on the traffic lights in Stars Hollow. During a test run, Kirk (blinded by the camera's flash) crashes Taylor's 1964 Ford Thunderbird right into Luke's diner. Meanwhile, Lorelai wakes up in Christopher's bed. Christopher calls her later, but Lorelai tries to downplay what happened. Luke has realized Lorelai was right, and he tells Lorelai he is ready to get married right then. Lorelai reveals she slept with Chris, and Luke, hurt, wordlessly drives away as Lorelai looks on. Photos The Long Morrow.JPG 7-01.png Show references MUSIC *"Rocket Man," "Crocodile Rock," "Bennie and the Jets," and "Candle in the Wind" by Elton John *"Tell Her What She Wants To Know" (Instrumental) by Sam Phillips FILM *''The Fast and the Furious'' *''2 Fast 2 Furious'' *''The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift'' *''Jarhead'' LITERATURE *Cormac McCarthy *''In Cold Blood'' by Truman Capote *''Walden'' by Henry David Thoreau TV *''The Twilight Zone'' POP CULTURE :The episode title refers to the Twilight Zone episode "The Long Morrow." :Marilyn – I just want her to get into a good school. She has such potential. :Paris – Well, so did Charles Manson. :Rory – And it went right into Luke's and then Kirk gets up, he gets out of the car, and he's all like, Evil Knievel style, like, "I'm okay, I'm okay." :Rory – Hey, you're getting rid of Bop It?! :Rory – Was it an "I hate you" wave or an "I'm sorry" wave or an "I can't believe you wanted my mother to shave her head and become a Moonie" wave? :Lorelai – I've noticed. It's one of the things he and Bette Davis have in common. :Rory – "Brilliant?" Oh, my God. You're turning British. Do you have a secretary named Moneypenny?! Category:Episodes Category:Season 7